fall_from_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Flor of Flood
Flor is a powerful Deity in service to Ragnorak's disasters. She is a support - assault class, capable of helping and keeping the enemies at bay, though does struggle to kill them alone. She is the Flood of the group due to her overwhelming horde of plants, that is impossible to avoid. Description It takes the appearance of a young androgynous human with red hair, only the face and general proportions match however as the face and hairline are left somewhat open while the rest of the body is eternally covered in varying plants and vines. Normally the vines take a dark green hue with thorns covering them, wrapping around even to his fingers and feet. These vines can stretch and shift as please. Underneath this skin and vines are a multitude of thickly dense bright red fibers, resembling a mixture of flesh and cloth fiber. Though these quickly heal. Personality Playful, often playing with their opponents a majority of the fight, a somewhat extremely carefree attitude that never dives into rage and rarely into caution or fear. Though this is an act somewhat as when killing and feeding to it’s plants they can be seen donning a sadistic smile, further they enjoy a hardy battle. Abilities: Unique Physiology: Even among deities they possess a strange physiology, with their entire body being wrapped in plants and possibly a plant itself. Their body is extremely flexible with no bones to break and can even stretch a significant length before tearing. This makes pure physical attacks far less effective and though they may get thrown around, it does mean they will suffer few injuries.However also due to the plant-fiber based physiology they are far more prone to getting sliced and cut, as well as damage from fire being severe. To nullify this they have a unique plant armor they can change out to counteract one of these down sides. Regeneration: They possess extreme regeneration of most bodily damage. When injured with the skin broken plant vines wrap around it while it quickly heals underneath. Through this method they are capable of regenerating most bodily harm in a matter of minutes. This regeneration is so extreme that anything more than a hand can result in full bodily regeneration in about 23 minutes. Normal restrictions apply. Strength: Though stronger than most normal humans their unmodified strength is abysmal and is not even worth considering, however due to their constant use of their plants this is almost never the case. Perception and intelligence: Though they possess a very different form of it the plant deity is extremely perceptive and intelligent mind, thinking in a very different matter and seeing possibilities most don't consider. ' Plant manipulation: The deity acts as a sort of hive for numerous plants, with the ability to grow plants from themselves, though the plants can also spread and commonly has to grow on the ground from which point depending on the environment can act autonomously as long as they aren't to far away. These plants can take on numerous properties depending on the species of plant in question, though each natural or unnatural species taken is invariably changed, under their full control, and cannot sustain themselves when seperated. These plants possess the uncanny ability to move and grow freely without restriction and fast rates, however if seperated and not directly attached to the deity the strength of which can be pretty abysmal for most when compared to most of the generals. Using this they have developed a multitude of techniques. Body Armor: Under almost every circumstance they were full body plant armor acting as both a muscle suit and defense, many variations exist of it. These body armors are almost always composed of various forms of thick twisting vines. Green Vines (Base form): Though this is the base form of what they use it is undeniably effective. This suit provides decent defense though is susceptible to fire and to a lesser degree slashing weapons, though it is descent in holding its own against bullets. Though this forms main bonus of this suit is it’s increased strength and mobility. Acting primarily as a muscle suit with extremely flexible vines that can grow and shoot large distances allowing both large jumping and grappling to most areas. Gray Vines (Armored form) This form instead uses hundreds to thousands of tiny vines interlocking together forming a closer nit bond, this form is pretty heavily armored an provide substantial resistance to cutting and gun fire but drastically reduce strength, speed, and flexibility. Purple Vines (Fire resistance): This forms sole purpose is to provide fire resistance which this form is utterly perfect at. The vines are thinner than green but thicker than gray. The fibers are composed of a rubber purple vine that provides significant insulation and resistance, making it ideal when dealing with acids, electricity or fire. This form is somewhat flexible but the fibers of themselves cannot stretch far.' Necrotic Thorns: A stretch of hardy vines capable of moving across the environments fast while sprouting toxic flowers. The deadly aspect of this is the extremely potent and fast acting poison carried by the thorns of this plant, though any part is toxic. Bud of Life: A glorious beautiful flower which drips condensed life and heals and boosts their allies. This power came from Ragnorak's Creation. Paralysis Blast: A release burst of poisonous gas that paralysis those in it. Stats Strength: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Intelligence: 6/10 Charisma: 5/10 Senses: 8/10 Potential: 3/10 Unique Ability Level: 8/10 Regeneration: 2nd ++ Soul Type: Deity Wisp Bio Height: 5' 4" Weight: 90lbs Blood: None Gender: Genderless (Goes by Female) Category:Deity Category:Mystical Category:Ragnorak's Group Category:Ragnorak's Elites